


Dick "Spring Break King" and the Break's End Ceremonies

by AxelGrey1



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Multi, Vore, cook vore, season 4 nonsense but not really spoilers at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Dick gets tricked into attended a cannibalistic end of break party where he's the main course!





	Dick "Spring Break King" and the Break's End Ceremonies

When he overhears a few guys on the beach talking about the end of Spring Break Bash happening Dick new it was his duty to be there...I mean...duh he’s the King of Spring Break. He quickly walked over to them and leaned on them, hands patting their backs.  
“You guys know you can’t have a real party without ol’ Dick, here.” He chuckled, flashing his pearly whites.  
“Oh for sure my dude. You’re gonna be the guest of honor. King of Spring Break has to be there or no one gets to eat.” That didn’t make sense to him but whatever...  
“Uh, yeah-duh.” He smirked.  
“Cool so just meet us on the beach by the fire pits. Eleven thirty PM.”  
“Deal, dude.” He smiled, starting to walk off.  
“Oh don’t forget we need you to be clean inside and out...for the King of Spring Break closing ceremony. And don’t eat anything. Got it?”  
“I didn’t know there was a ceremony but if you guys say so.” He nodded, flashing that movie stud smile. Before heading home to prepare. Luckily with no food and little water, his abs would be TOIGHT.

Later that night he showed up and saw all the guys and a few chicks all dancing and drinking. Nice. He walked in and everybody cheered. Hands were all over him as he was just in a speedo paired with his cape and crown. All this attention was bonkers amazing even when people squeezed him all over like he was a prized animal at the fair. That’s when the frat guy who’d invited him walked up to him handing him a beer.  
“Dude so glad you made it. We’re ready to start the ceremony if you’re ready.”  
“Ready is my middle name. Also the sooner the ceremony’s over the sooner I get swallowed down by a few chicks, amirite?” The frat boy smirked, laughing.  
“More than you know my man.” He patted him on the back and walked Dick forward to the middle of the group. “Time for the ceremony to start!” He called out, getting loud cheers in response.  
When a table was shown to dick with a couple of strong guys and hot girls dick nodded, lips pursed into a half-smile.  
“Massage time? I think I might like these ceremonies.” He rubbed his hands together before laying face down on the table. When his cape was removed the group began deeply massaging his body all over. Some hands rubbed his ass and damn he didn’t even know it was that tense! He was then flipped over where hands rubbed his shoulders, pecs, and legs. One guy’s hands worked over his big feet...he could have sworn he felt that guy lick his foot and suck the toes but he wasn’t gonna yuck someone’s yum especially when they made him feel that damn good.  
Then a few guys told him to relax as they lifted him and carried him to a big kiddie pool full of dark liquid.  
“Now that the Spring Break King is fully tender it is time to show his strength of will by seeing how long he can remain in the tart thick pond!” The guy put on a full production knowing full well the meat just got tenderized and was now going to lay in a marinade. “Oh, in the nude!” He added which got a rousing cheer. Not one to disappoint, Dick ripped his speedo off and tossed it away, getting it caught by a girl in the group. When he was settled in he definitely thought it smelt like a luau. Not to worry, but he was made to roll and a few gals and guys came by to brush it all over his body below his neck. The party went on and he made out with some of the hottest chicks for a while. They also added on giving him the tube of the keg to liquor him up which worked fast having not eaten all day. It also had the bonus of flavoring him on the inside with the obscene amounts he drank.

“Next! Apple bobbing to rest your focus as a girl fingers you!” The frat guy called out. Now, this was getting kinky.  
“I think I’ll be fine.” Dick chuckled, sloshing out of the pool onto the old pallet off of the sand. He was knelt onto it, ass in the air and head down towards a tub filled with ice water and apples. A girl smirked from behind him, sucking her finger before it slipped into his hole. A small moan followed before he heard the guy again.  
“Get the apple, dick!” He chuckled. When the movie star and self-professed “king of Spring Break” ducked in and clenched his teeth around an apple the people around him Sprung into action. The large 7-foot long metal spit lined up with his hole, now fully greased up. The girl removed her finger and spread Dicks ass cheeks before they rammed the pole into him, not stopping until the drunkenly relaxed Dick gurgled in the water. When the spit pole was pulled down his head came up with it, the spear all the way out his mouth through the apple. He grunted but everyone was cheering as the rest of his flailing body was tied with wire to the pole and his body. Now that fantastic physique was reduced to meat as two big jocks carried him on the pole over to the fire where he was slotted in. A chain sounded and he slowly began rotating, screaming through the gag.  
The frat guy walked over and chuckled. “Thanks, Dick. Like I said...no one gets to eat until you arrived.” He walked away but returned like everyone did, taking turns to paint more sauce on him.

After a couple of hours, they poked his browned body with a carving knife. As they pressed in the skin was crispy and gave way to cooked meat underneath. It was a madhouse at carving time but his feet were first to go not too late after he was reduced to a head and some bones on the spit.

Now the group was looking forward to next spring break in Neptune. The hottest dumbest guys were here...perfect meat for the end of Break bash.


End file.
